Talk:Yang VS Tifa/@comment-24395525-20171227212732
Update for the Tifa vs Yang fight to further prove Tifa should have won. Thanks to Sephiroths victory and the exploration of the stat system can be used to describe how much more powerful Tifa is than Yang. At Lv. 1, Zack is able to exert a strength level of 980 million newton's of force which equals out to 110,156.38 tons of strength. His Str is 22 while Sephiroths is 78 78/22 = 3.5 3.5 x 980 million = 3,469,200,000 newton's (Which is rounded up by Deathbattle to 3.5 billion. Ok, I can play that game too.) 3.5 billion newton's equals 393,415.65 tons of strength. Or 7.17017208413E-13 Kilotons Of TNT Sephiroths stats Lv. 50 Strength: 78 Dexterity: (Speed) 65 Vitality: (Durability) 121 Magic: 75 Spirit: 121 Luck: 46 Zack's stats Lv. 1 Strength: 22 Dexterity: 8 Vitality: 12 Magic: 13 Spirit: 10 Luck: 5 Ok, great. Both of these two are so physically strong they can easily knock over buildings, probably devastate a landscape. And Sephiroth can move at supersonic speeds at his Lv. 50. But lets check out how Tifa stacks up at level 99. Tifa lockharts stats Lv. 99 EXP: 2420933 HP: 9033 MP: 850 Strength: 96 Dexterity: (Speed) 71 Vitality: (Durability) 85 Magic: 89 Spirit: 96 Luck: 30 She's a lot more powerful than either Zack or Sephiroth, she grows to outclass Zack and she and the rest of the crew (Cloud included) and how powerful Sephiroth was pre-life stream and Advent children. (In advent children he would have gotten more powerful if Cloud had not stopped him, but I digress.) Strength refinements: Str 96 Ok, this is going by Deathbattles own style and equations, this is something they did that is actually going to help my argument that Tifa should have utterly crushed Yang, MUCH more so than before. We will divide Tifas strength of 96 by Zack's 22 which will equal 4.36. (But lets round up to the nearest tenth like Wiz and Boomstick did and put it at 4.4 times greater than Zack.) Then we take Zacks 980 million newton's of power and multiply it by 4.4 which will equal 4,312,000,000 newton's. 4,312,000,000 newton's converted into tons of force equals 484,688.08 tons. Oh, and since this annoying crap keeps coming up, 4,312,000,000 newton's equals 4,312 joule's. So there, that's the explosive force in TNT. Or 9.56022944551E-13 Kilotons Of TNT. Tifas Level 99 strength stat of 96 equals a base strength of 484,688.08 tons of strength without any augmenting equipment. So on her own her natural strength is equal to 21.07 Nagasaki bombs. At this point Tifa does not need her Premium hearts anymore, her base strength is enough to literally shatter any part of Yang's body that she chooses to hit. Yang simply can not endure anything Tifa can send her way. Tifa would punch or kick her way though Yang like she was jelly. But what is the increase of power provided by the Premium hearts, her ultimate weapons? Lets see here 484,688.08 x 7.6 (Premium hearts) x 4 (Full limit break meter bonus) = 14,734,517.63 tons (Per normal punch/kick) And for the limit break calculations. 14,734,517.63 x 1.25 (Beat rush) x 2(Yeah! bonus) = 36,836,294.08 tons 14,734,517.63 x 1.375 (Somersault) x 2(Y.B.) = 40,519,923.48 tons 14,734,517.63 x 1.5 (Water kick) x 2(Y.B.) = 44,203,552.89 tons 14,734,517.63 x 1.625 (Meteodive) x 2(Y.B.) = 47,887,182.3 tons 14,734,517.63 x 1.75 (Dolphin blow) x 2(Y.B.) = 51,570,811.71 tons 14,734,517.63 x 1.875 (Meteor strike) x 2(Y.B.) = 55,254,441.11 tons 14,734,517.63 x 2.625 (Final heaven) x 2(Y.B.) = 77,356,217.56 tons Grand total in tons: 353,628,423.1 tons. That would be 3,146,035,190,807.81 newton's of force Or 15,375.14 times the Nagasaki bomb. (I'll go ahead and keep using the bigger bomb in this, Wiz can have little one.) To think Yang could survive with or without her Semblance at full power prior to Tifa using her Premium hearts is asking to much, to expect Yang to survive after she puts them on is absurd. Its stupid to think otherwise. And I know what your thinking, how the hell can Tifa be so damn strong? Its insane! Well that's just how it works, its not a surprise to me about a franchise that regularly has its hero characters go from fighting random goons, to armies to gods and demons, you have to expect this much. And the numbers are derived form DB's own data, again. And I really don't know what else to say about it. Speed refinements Sephiroth base speed is (DEX) 65 divide Tifas 71 will equal 1.1 times his speed. If Sephiroth is almost as fast as Virgil at Lv. 50, then Tifa is 1.1 times faster, Yang is outpaced and out maneuvered. Yang simply cant keep up. Tifa can at least go as fast as Dante or Virgil by my assumption. Durability refinements We already knew that the whole crew of FF 7 could endure the supernova since 1997, so her durability has never been in question. She has never been a glass cannon. Glass cannons don't tank supernovas. And thanks to this being recognized as true for Sephiroth, it is now true for the whole FF 7 cast. Tanking a supernova is GREATER than a concrete pillar, or even three pillars. It don't matter anymore. Tifa is FAR more durable than Yang is. And that is all to say on the subject. And that is the big update to further prove DB wrong, and it came from an unexpected place which is Wiz and Boomstick themselves, and I have to say thank you for helping me debunk you with your own data (Again.). I just hope that with some professional bearing you can take this info for what its worth and accept it. I look forward to the rematches of Cloud v Link, Tifa v Yang and Bayonetta v Dante. (If integrity actually means a damn that is.) Thank you for this gift, really. After this maybe the other bad call episodes can be corrected. (Ivy v Orchid, Wonder woman v Rouge, Thor v Wonder woman etc. There are a lot of them.) External link: https://antcow.deviantart.com/journal/Tifa-updated-stats-and-more-721643662